


The Unfillable Hole In My Heart

by napkinz



Series: when all hope is lost [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? that ending is something i'm not sure how 2 tag lol, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, how do u tag things, i'm not super proud of this one but :/, kinda accidentally switches povs towards the ends... oopsies, kinda implying vilbur? we will see :eyes:, no beta we die like canon tubbo, phil is not happy uh oh, still a lot of angst oopsies, technoblade is sad, wilbur and techno get the hugs they deserve, wilbur's lost af oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkinz/pseuds/napkinz
Summary: Wilbur goes home. Tubbo tags along.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: when all hope is lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	The Unfillable Hole In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> not really proud of this one but hey!! sbi minus tommy!! and it's wilbur & techno centric!!

Wilbur's eyes wandered across the sky as he walked through a field. It was already near dark again, something that surprised Wilbur, since he swore only an hour ago he woke up to help Tubbo pack their things. They didn’t have much, but apparently, there was enough to organize that more time had passed than either of them expected.

A tug from Wilbur's backpack startled him from his thoughts. He smiled, stopped, and waited for another tug to signal he could keep moving.

He and Tubbo were heading back to Wilbur's homeworld. The portal was rather far from the usual SMP lands, making the travel more difficult than it should be. The portals never showed up in the same area. Going back home was always some unnecessarily complex maze, and you’d never be able to memorize the maze since it was different every time. Sometimes, you’d even have to solve a puzzle to find the portal. It sucked, really.

Wilbur decided to take Tubbo with him after the previous night. They obviously had no home to return to, if they even had one in the first place, so he figured he could help out and give them a home. Wilbur was more than sure that Tubbo was also familiar with his family, Techno and Phil since Tommy used to speak about them. Wilbur used to, also. Wilbur wouldn’t be surprised if they’d met his family in another world.

There was a tug on Wilbur's bag. Wilbur continued walking, but not before turning his head back to check on Tubbo. They had a few new flowers in their hands. A bee flew over to the flowers and rested on one, but Tubbo only blankly stared at the bee. Wilbur sighed and continued forth. He hesitated a few moments later to see if Tubbo was following him still. Hearing footsteps brush against grass, Wilbur was reassured and continued on.

For the rest of the journey, both were quiet, and both thought about a lost friend.

➸

Roughly two hours later, Wilbur and Tubbo were at their destination.

Wilbur, for the first time in a long time, isn’t sure what to say when he sees his family for the first time in months, if it hadn’t been longer. He’s usually on top of it, ready to head into a conversation with them. This time, though, Wilbur's a bit lost.

Phil is pleasantly surprised to see Tubbo, greeting them warmly and showing them towards a guest bedroom. It was a short greeting. Wilbur was left in the doorway to say hello to Technoblade. As soon as Phil and Tubbo left, Techno shot a look at Wilbur, which Wilbur only sighed at.

“Where is Tommy?” Techno asks, worry evident through his voice. Wilbur knew that lying wouldn’t help at all, but he also just… didn’t know how to tell him. Would it seem even more insensitive of him if he told the plain truth? Would Wilbur be thought of as a villain, because he hasn’t shown a single bit of sorrow over what happened? Wilbur, in truth, didn’t know why he didn’t feel exactly negative about it. It scared him, though, that was for sure. Wilbur wasn’t sure if he wasn’t able to cry or what, the only thing he knew was that… he barely felt anything when Tommy bled out on the wooden path, just after Tommy and Dream’s duel. He only stared wide-eyed as Tommy fell to the wood and faded in and out of consciousness. Maybe, Wilbur was still holding onto the false hope that Tommy would be okay and he’d just respawn, like he had any other time he died.

“Wilbur,” Techno said. It was said a little more harshly than before. Wilbur willed himself to look into his brother’s eyes.

It was sickening, the way Wilbur almost laughed. He almost just laughed at his brother’s tone, he almost laughed at the way Techno’s voice only barely shook with anxiety. He almost laughed at Technoblade being mad at him. It made Wilbur nauseous, and if Techno noticed, he didn’t bother with it. Then, Techno almost seemed sick himself.

Wilbur almost laughed again. What was wrong with him?

“Wilbur,” Technoblade repeats, leaning closer to Wilbur as he reaches for the other’s shoulders. “Where is Tommy?” Techno sounds desperate, now.

Wilbur wished he didn’t have to say that their little brother had died. Wilbur wished with every bit of his being that he could’ve said he was just a little behind, or maybe that Tommy was staying behind to finish packing. Wilbur wished he could’ve said something like… Tommy was visiting a different world, for now. Techno would’ve known that Wilbur was lying.

Tommy's death was the reason he and Tubbo were there. Techno probably knew that, without having to be told. They were here to mourn. They were here to spend a while with other people they cared about, in the hope that maybe, just maybe, that little hole in their hearts would be filled again.

Wilbur wondered how Tommy would deal with a situation like this.

How funny, Wilbur thought. The older brother looking for guidance from the younger.

Wilbur stood silent. his eyes stayed locked with Technoblade’s, and something in Wilbur's own must’ve said something to Techno. Now, Techno looks absolutely terrified, something Wilbur hasn’t seen from him in so long. Wilbur had always hoped he never had to see that expression again. Especially from Technoblade.

“He’s gone,” was what Wilbur said. The only thing he could really think about now was how they would tell dad. How would Phil react to this? He’d probably get mad at Wilbur for not taking care of him as he should. Wilbur wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Very unhelpfully, he added, “Dead. Arrow to the stomach. We didn’t have potions with us. He didn’t have anymore respawns.”

Wilbur closed his eyes when he heard the hitch in his brother’s breath. He really, really, didn’t want to see his brother cry if it was even possible for the other to cry. Wilbur had been convinced when they were younger that Technoblade was the strongest sibling, physically and mentally. Their perception of mental strength seemed to be a bit off, Wilbur supposed. And now, here the proclaimed strongest family member was, probably crying and struggling so hard to keep it together because of something Wilbur should’ve prevented. Wilbur should’ve stepped in before Tommy made a stupid decision. It probably would’ve been better if they didn’t start L'Manburg at all.

Wilbur felt as if his and Techno’s roles were swapped, in this particular situation. Techno was the vulnerable one now, with Wilbur not knowing how to help and acting far too stoic to be healthy.

Wilbur would talk to Phil himself, later, when Techno had calmed down. Wilbur needed to be the big brother he always was, and the one he was supposed to be. He would let Techno cry on his shoulder, right now, all that he needed to, and he wouldn’t judge him or tease him or anything. Wilbur should’ve realized how terrible of an older brother he was long ago. It was too late for that now.

The brunette felt Technoblade’s hands fall from his shoulders. Wilbur cracked his eyes open. Techno was hanging his head low, eyes shifting across the ground, like that would help him piece everything together or at least fix something. There was so much wrong with every bit of this situation. Wilbur coming home wasn’t supposed to hurt this bad. Wilbur was supposed to come home with a bright smile, maybe with Tommy leading him to the front door with a twice as bright smile, ranting and yelling about their epic adventures.

Techno closed his eyes, and that was when Wilbur scooped him up into a suffocating hug. Wilbur wrapped his arms around Techno’s torso while Techno’s laid limp at his sides, hands balling into fists, making his arms shake with how hard they were curled. Techno rested the side of his head on Wilbur's shoulder, where one of his hands had been previously, sniffling. He didn’t want to cry. Crying made him feel terrible and weak. Techno hadn’t cried in so long, and if he did start crying, he didn’t think he knew how to stop.

He wished he was as strong as Wilbur was right now.

“Tech? I’m gonna sit us down, alright?” Techno tried his best to nod. He was suddenly very aware of how messy his hair had been when he came outside, and Techno was relieved that Wilbur hadn’t mentioned it bothering him.

After a few moments, Wilbur was able to find a way to shift them both to a sitting position on the grass, holding Techno the whole way. Wilbur was silent. Then, “Is that comfy?”

Techno nodded again. The position they were in wasn’t too comfy, but Techno didn’t mind. He wanted the presence of his older brother, the brother that he had left, and Techno didn’t want it to be interrupted for his wants. Wilbur still had his arms in the same way they had been before, and even with his eyes closed, Techno knew that Wilbur's legs were straight in front of himself, surrounding Techno but not touching him. Techno was still resting his head on Wilbur's shoulder. Techno hoped he was fine with that.

Neither of them remember the rest of the night, when they wake up in the morning, still holding onto each other, on the couch this time. Techno remembers having a nightmare that he doesn’t wake up from. Wilbur doesn’t recall any dreams. Tubbo wakes them up the next morning with coffee and toast. Phil waits until later in the day to have a conversation with Techno and Wilbur.

Phil isn’t happy with Wilbur, not at all, but Wilbur can’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
